"Vigilance" Class Turret
The '"Vigilance" Class Turret''' (called a Heavy Turret in the ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Multiplayer) is a Space Pirate turret and is found in many Space Pirate bases. It was built to support the Humility Class Turret and is as accurate as the gunner operating it. It is slow at firing, allowing fast targets to easily dodge the turret. They are stronger than most turrets, requiring more concussive damage than normal. Once the gunner manning it has died, another can take their place. Samus Aran first encounters this turret in the Central Mining Station room in the Agon Wastes Space Pirate mining facility, where they are initially a hazard to her and she must kill their operators. Samus can control these turrets later on. They are involved in a puzzle to access J-Stl's corpse and a Beam Ammo Expansion. In the Sanctuary Fortress, another one of these turrets can be found at the Entrance, involved in a puzzle to acquire a Power Bomb Expansion. To find this turret, a Power Bomb must be used to access an elevator to a control device that activates a Kinetic Orb Cannon. Samus is fired onto an elevated track, given the choice of two Spider Ball Tracks to follow, one of which can be used to find the turret. This cannon is used to fire at several rock barriers in order to access another Kinetic Orb Cannon that fires Samus to the Expansion. One also makes an appearance in the multiplayer mode of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, on the Shooting Gallery Stage. While a player is manning one of these Turrets, the bullets it fires can travel a great distance until coming into contact with an object or wall, its explosion radius is medium, and can inflict massive damage to any other player caught within the blasts (50HP). However, the cannon and the player operating it can be killed instantly by using a Bomb Slot behind the cannon while it is active. If not using the Bomb Slot however, the turret can still be destroyed using an array of different weaponry. A Vigilance Class Turret has exactly 109 energy units when in operation by a Pirate Trooper on Hypermode difficulty. In multiplayer, a contestant piloting a Vigilance Class Turret has around 100 energy units. Logbook entry ;Samus use :"Heavy turret active. Walk into hologram to enter heavy turret." Trivia *If a turret that Samus is operating is sufficiently damaged, it will explode, resulting in a Game Over. *In the Metroid Prime Trilogy version of Echoes, there is a glitch in the Central Mining Station. If Samus touches the top of the wind turbine near the left Vigilance Class Turret, that same turret will appear to take damage even though no damage is given. *In the multiplayer mode, while one hunter is manning the Turret, an opponent can land on top of it. However, if the Turret moves, the landing opponent can essentially be "shaken off". :*If an opponent lays a Power Bomb before that same opponent enters the Vigilance Class Turret, the turret will take damage. *There are many differences between the Vigilance Class Turrets that Samus operates and the ones controlled by the Pirates: :*The Vigilance Class Turret Logbook entry can only be obtained if a Pirate is using it. Otherwise, it is identified as a Heavy Turret. The reason for this is not known. :*In single player mode, the Turret takes damage from either its own bullets, or from another "Vigilance" Class Turret's shots. This will not occur if Samus is manning the turret. (though it should be noted that Samus never encounters another "Vigilance" Class Turret while she is manning one.) :*In multiplayer, if a hunter is destroyed while manning a "Vigilance" Class Turret, the hunter is instantly destroyed along with the ensuing explosion, whereas in single player, if a Pirate operating a turret is destroyed, the Pirate's body is flown a short distance away during the explosion. Gallery File:'Vigilance'_Class_Turret_view.png|View from a Vigilance turret. MP2-Vigilance Class Turret.png|A model of the "Vigilance" Class Turret es:Torreta Vigilante Category:Turrets Category:Armaments Category:Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Stationary